


Here’s Good

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Gen, Nesting, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed, Tired Castiel, Tired Dean Winchester, Tired Sam Winchester, emotional exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, tired as they are, they still need the others close if sleep is going to come.Tonight is one of those times.





	Here’s Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy, cuddly, TFW.
> 
> *cuddles snoozy babies*

Cas takes the last thirty miles, gently persuading Dean from behind the wheel, and gets them home faster and safer than the humans suffering from sleep deprivation.

But, by the time they’ve reached the bunker, even the angel has reached his limit. The past few days, weeks, seem to be overlapped, a constant harried cycle of hunting, and research, and never ever letting his guard down.

He’s beyond exhaustion, feeling every one of his huge accumulation of years in that moment, but still finds the strength to get the car parked, and the brothers downstairs and into their home.

Almost immediately, they’re besieged. Ricky, one of the pushiest of the refugees, leads a small group of them straight at the brothers, apparently oblivious to them being barely able to keep their feet, and starts in on them.

Something about access to locked rooms, and trust issues, and wanting a key.

And all of it directly to Dean and Sam, and ignoring the angel standing in the middle of them, holding both men upright.

“Enough,” Cas says, before Dean or Sam can try to ask for space.

Ricky gives Cas his attention then, to draw a sneer the length of the angel’s body. And then he goes right back to haranguing the brothers, as if Cas had never spoken.

If his hands weren’t busy stopping Dean and Sam from dropping to the floor out of sheer exhaustion, Ricky might have found himself dangling a few feet from the ground.

As it is, Cas makes do, summons the tiniest fraction of his Grace (all he can actually spare in that moment, not that he’ll tell their guests that) and pushes.

Ricky goes sprawling back, pushed over by an invisible force, and is only stopped from falling by his friends who get him back on his feet.

“You son of a bitch,” he says, snarling, eyes burning with hate.

Cas knows what they think of them. He knows what they’d do if they were given half a chance. 

He couldn’t care less, and stares at them until they all decide today is probably not the day to try him.

They disperse, grumbling, and, again, Cas doesn’t care. Whatever their issue is, it can keep until tomorrow, or if it turns out to be urgent he will make himself available, exhausted as he is.

But his humans...they need rest, and Cas is going to make sure they get it.

He guides them towards their rooms, intending to see Sam settled first, as his is closest, but the younger brother braces his hand against the door when Cas tries to help him in.

“No,” he says, and he looks at them, and Dean looks at Cas, and Cas can’t refuse them anything, especially not when they need this so badly.

Not too long ago, when Cas had been hurt, and they couldn’t wake him, the brothers had arranged a large room into what Dean had taken (afterwards, when Cas was awake and recovered) to teasingly calling The Nest.

It had a huge bed, and Cas had come to there with a brother settled to either side of him, staunch guardians. Only after, and from Mary, did Cas learn one or two of the refugees had taken to loitering outside the infirmary, where he’d initially been recovering, and had worried the brothers enough to make them move in with him until he was well.

It was an arrangement they had fallen back into, when one was hurt or when any or all of them just needed the comfort of having their family close by.

They need that now.

Cas guides them to that room, and pushes open the door, and gets them inside.

The bed’s made, and it’s a moment’s work to tug down the covers and see them both tucked in.

Fully dressed, but Cas doubts they care at all.

He doesn’t, though he does remove his trench coat and suit jacket because they are definitely not comfortable enough to rest in.

He goes to lie on Sam’s other side, but Dean grabs at him, and Sam pushes and nudges, and finally Cas settles in the middle, with two exhausted brothers tucked in against him, as if they worry he might vanish in the night.

He holds them close, listening to their breathing even out as sleep claims them, and closes his eyes.

Their lives will never be perfect, or rested, or perhaps even safe, but as long as they have each other, especially in these moments, they can endure.


End file.
